hanasakuirohafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Yuzan332
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hanasaku Iroha Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Asasyn32 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- GreenMoriyama (Talk) 08:39, May 25, 2011 Hello Hello and welcome to the Hanasaku wiki. But after saying that, I wihs to ask you not to fidget iwth the tempaltes without permission of a admin. I am glad you made such changes, but please ask before oding it next time. Same with some of the pages; keep them in the same fashion unless asked by an admin. But seeing how you work, I would be greatful if you could do the episode summaries, but only the first six. I'll be doing the current episodes and on, so don't touch them...I thank you for your contributions. GreenMoriyama 09:25, May 25, 2011 (UTC) : If you wish, make a character box as you like. But don't use it, for I wish to check it...I'll see to it tomorrow; have to sleep now. Good night. GreenMoriyama 09:57, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :: Character box looks fantastic. Also, you may place the poll as you wish...I wish I could make you admin, for you're quite good... Le'ts work well together! GreenMoriyama 22:35, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: Be my guest!! GreenMoriyama 04:32, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :::: :::: Judging from what you said, I presume you live in Australia. First, your English is very good, to the point that you either have to be American, a person from England, Australian, or any other areas with English speakers as a majority. Second, in your message, you said you were going to school. I received that at around 6pm in my time. Assuming you go to school around 8, you couldn't be American, for I just finished my lessons a few hours before that. Also, if you were in England, it would be in the dead of the night, so that's not possible for school time. So you live in the Far East, around Australia. Am I right? :::: :::: Along side that, since you say school, you might be younger than me. How old are you? GreenMoriyama 06:12, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::: And my deductions were off by a million miles!!! Dammit! Anyways, nice to meet you. I'm Green Moriyama, 18, a native Japanese living in the USA. GreenMoriyama 23:00, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Name My name is my name: Green Moriyama... sounds unrealistic, but it is my name. GreenMoriyama 06:30, May 29, 2011 (UTC) : Oh please, you flatter me. Anyways, I see you fit as a potential admin her on hanasaku wiki, but I'm not yet a beaurecrat. The current one is Catsop, the one who made this page, but she is not currently avaible, or hasn't been for a month because of personal business. If you need help with anything admin related, such as protecting a page, I can work on them for you. GreenMoriyama 06:37, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :: One last thing. May I ask what time is it over there so I know what time you are in? GreenMoriyama 06:54, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ::: So you're nine hours ahead....Ok, now I can tell when its day time or night time at your place. Good luck working with you!! GreenMoriyama 08:08, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Hello+You're an Admin! From: Catstop Hello! I just got back from a trip to India, and I had expected that where I was going would have internet! Turns out, it doesn't... Anyhow, I'm back now and ready to get back to helping around here! (along with finishing up on homework and fending off HOA reps for not mowing my lawn while I was away in India for a few months...) Also, after talking to Green/reading through his talk page I saw you had requested for adminship...which was just granted! I do, however, request that you '''please don't change the core layout of the wiki '''with your newfound abilites. (Core, I.E: header bar, logo, background, fonts, etc...) If you think something should be different, just send either Green or I a message and we can all talk about it. But other than that, go ahead. Although, Green has a pretty good grasp on what he works on, so changing stuff he's already done isn't a good idea. Also, do you think we're far enough along to remove the "under construction" logo on the front page? For a little about me, I'm an American female full-time worker PLUS a student at Harvard. I'm from Texas, (city-style Texas, not the hill-country) spend the warmer months at Harvard (near Boston) but live the rest of the year in sunny and warm Orlando, Florida, USA. Thanks and enjoy your adminship! ;) Alyssa. (Catstop) Catstop 02:27, May 30, 2011 (UTC) P.S: you might get two alerts on the change, I don't know why, but it seems to do it a lot for my posts on other people's talk pages. Sorry. -_- Congrats Congratulations on becoming an admin here! Catsop is back, and now we are back in business. What timing it was!!! GreenMoriyama 05:54, May 30, 2011 (UTC) No problem Tomas!! ;) Alyssa. 5/20/11 1:11 PM CST Main Page Do as you wish. I didn't ask for you to become admin for nothing, right? I believe your judgement is just as good as mine. Even so, still ask me from time to time. GreenMoriyama 18:21, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Episode Pages Alright, that looks good. You might consider making a page template for it, implying you can get the "make default" option to work. I've had no luck... The template maker is messed up, it doesn't really let me move anything around, which is really annoying. But that might be my browser, wikia seems to be formatted for Firefox/Safari/IE 7-8 and I'm running a non-sandbox version of Chrome 11.0.696.71. (I had to disable sandbox..new tabs kept crashing...) However, if you can get the page footer to work it might save time from having to re-install it on every past/new episode. Thanks!!! Alyssa. 5/30/11 1:55 PM